Beverly Sanders
'Personality' (+) Cheerful, (+) Friendly, (+)Optimistic, (o)Naive, (o)Imaginative, (-)Stubborn, (-)Restless, (-)Compulsive Liar This little cutie is just as she looks, quite bubbly and friendly! She's quick to lend a hand and entertain anyone if they're feeling upset or bored. The little goof ball would rather stay happy than think of anything else and if you try making her otherwise she's quite stubborn so it won't be easy. Luckily for her, she has an over-active imagination and would rather live in her own made up world than the real one, making up happier stories for her life that she could truly believe in and tell others than realize the harsh truth, besides it's much more fun that way! Though theres one thing she has a harder time running away from. Her nightmares. Thanks to having them nearly each night she has become quite restless and avoids sleeping as often as she can because thats where the truth lives. The truth must never escape. 'History' Bean will never admit her father never truly loved her. She will never admit that it was her fault her mother died giving birth to her. She'll never admit these things are her reality because then she'll be crushed. Broken. Bitter just like her father. She's sure that her mother would've wanted her to live on and be as happy as she could be, living positive even in a world so cruel. Just as sure as she is that she's happy to be here. As Bean grew up she found herself moving from apartment to apartment. City to city and even states away from the last. Her father was never good at keeping a job and really couldn't care less after losing his wife. Did Bean mind? She used to. That was until she realized this just meant she could meet new people each month or year! The thought always had her excited and anticipating the next move, who else got to travel as much as her? It was truly a blessing. With each move came hearty goodbyes and going away parties that she herself threw with one, maybe two friends at a time. That was Bean's life for thirteen years, constant moves and never holding a solid memories with anyone. No best friends, no treasured bonds, nothing. Though at least that meant she wouldn't be hurt... When Bean turned fourteen her father had enough. He could barely handle living for himself than living with someone who reminded him too much of the one he loved so he put her up for adoption and never even said goodbye. His last words for her were, "I'm just going to be five minutes, I'll be right back." Bean smiled as she waved to her father, watching him leave the building, holding a strangers hand that led her to a new room. A new home full of new friends. Bean waited for her father, telling all her new room mates he was coming back, they just laughed and she laughed too. A real friendly bunch! Always starting fun food fights or helping Bean watch her weight by taking some of her food away. She loved watching other kids being taken back by their parents. They didn't seem to look like the kids though...a whole different species sometimes! She wondered when her father was going to return. She waited for four years. When her temporary home finally let her leave, saying she was now an adult and couldn't live there any longer she took that with pride. She was grown up! She could get a job, and have her own impressive house, a two story, or even a mansion! She had to live somewhere before searching for her father! Somewhere close by, so he could find her easily. Bean was never able to land a solid job and found herself living on the streets, singing for chump change and bathing in the rain. It was incredibly fun! She met new friends who would dumpster dive with her and compare their foods to see if they were still okay. They taught her how to meditate and keep her inner peace. She was content, this felt like a solid home for once and she could actually hold a friendship longer than a month- wait, nope. One of the homeless 'mons that would often eat with her and the others had told them about a notification their family had gotten. They all needed a new, better life and that included Bean. She figured that if her friends were leaving then she would too. Who knows, maybe that's where her father was now? 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Bean loves salty foods, you'll almost always see her with a bag of chips. She probably hides them in her tail fur... * "Dear Future Husband" inspired me to have Bean be a singer, a sassy singer at that. She's very different on stage. * She loves to put accessories in her hair and its a bonus if they can glow! * The glowing areas on her outfit can change color. Category:Palatians